Presently known contact lip sealing systems used on rolling bearings have certain disadvantages and drawbacks. In general it has been observed that their efficiency depends on the accuracy with which the system has been installed in a seat formed in the bearing rings and on the precision with which the seat is constructed. In most of these systems, sealing is effected by one or more contact-type, flexible lip seals which interact with the seating surfaces of the sealing systems in such a way as to be elastically deformed and consequently exert on the surfaces a pressure which is sufficient to ensure sealing. Accordingly, if the seal is installed improperly or if the seat is not constructed precisely, the interaction between the flexible lips and the seating surfaces will not provide the desired sealing effectiveness. These conditions may also provide an undesirable decrease in bearing/grease life due to temperature increase as a consequence of excessive friction at the lip contacts, that is a greater force interaction than designed or desired.